


i'm no mathematician; (but i'd like to add you + me)

by explaininfinity



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, its bad but i wanted it published, this is just a scrap i wanted to get out of my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explaininfinity/pseuds/explaininfinity
Summary: in which jung jinsol gets bored in calculus and kim jungeun can't help but be her knight in shining armoraka the lipsoul college!au (with a little bit of fake dating! for good measure)





	i'm no mathematician; (but i'd like to add you + me)

this easily had to be the dumbest thing jungeun had ever done.

and that included the time she and yerim tried those contact lenses that glowed and almost went blind. and that time they had gotten lost in that abandoned warehouse that began exploding. and that time that they'd gotten lost in that amusement park and thought they'd teleported, only to learn that they'd run in a circle around the entire complex and- _well,_ you probably get the point (also, she _definitely_ should stop hanging out with yerim).

regardless, standing outside of her calculus lecture hall pretending to be on her phone but really listening to the conversation inside that she had no business paying attention to was probably not the best way to spend her thursday afternoon, but here she was.

it had all started on christmas, when _someone_ had wrapped every single item on their professor's desk (and the desk itself) in wrapping paper, then again in bubble wrap. in all fairness, she thought the class was as boring as the next person but that didn't seem like the best solution to that specific problem. she probably would have laughed and applauded the person's creativity (or at least their determination) if her professor hadn't ominously and rather loudly threatened to expel whoever did it.

jungeun, like everyone else, had their suspicions.

well, _suspicion_ more like it, because everyone had the same one.

jung jinsol.

the blonde senior was constantly getting on their professor's nerves but as one of the best students in the class, there was little he could do. now, he had just asked her to stay after class. jungeun had originally stayed to ask a question about their homework (it definitely didn't have anything to do with the gigantic crush she had developed last semester) but as the conversation grew longer, she realized if she didn't step in, he might actually flunk her if not actually _expel_ jinsol.

she took a deep breath before loudly opening the doors.

 

_now or never, right? **fuck it.**_

"hey, babe? you in here?"

 

>>>

 

this easily had to be one of the strangest days in jinsol's life.

okay, maybe that prank hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had but give her a break, she was bored. getting expelled wasn't exactly on her list of things to do her senior year but after one too many days spent staring out the only window in the room, willing the squirrels to begin breakdancing to prevent her brain cells from disappearing, she knew she had to do something. combined with the fact that it was almost christmas, and the opportunity was too good not to seize.

 

the reaction on her professor's face? priceless.

 

although, it might have actually come at an extremely high price, as she was now alone with her professor, who didn't look entirely thrilled with her. maybe not thrilled was an understatement judging by the almost murderous glare that he was currently giving her. just after he accused her and as she began to try and mumble out an excuse (because while she definitely _should_ have planned for this moment, that didn't mean that she _had_ ) the doors to the lecture hall busted open, a brunette girl directly behind them.

"hey, babe! you in here?"

jinsol wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or her professor. obviously, she recognized the brunette peeking through the doors. kim jungeun was the only sophomore in their senior-level course and the only student in the class with consistently higher grades than her. she was quiet but probably smarter then the rest of the class combined. not to mention that she was cute too. she smiled widely as she bounded down the stairs, a dimple appearing on her cheek. as she finished the stairs, she went right up to jinsol, giving her a hug when she reached the bottom. a very, very confused jinsol couldn't completely understand what jungeun whispered in her ear, but she got the gist of it.

 

_i'm here to save you, pretend we're dating, let me do the talking._

 

jinsol's brain began going into overdrive, mostly with questions along the lines of"what the fuck is going on?", "'why is this girl helping me?" and "why is her smile so cute?"

as they broke apart, jinsol placed a hand protectively on jungeun's waist.

 

well, if they were gonna try this, she might as well sell it.

 

"miss kim? what brings you here after class?" their professor asked, somewhat annoyedly.

"apologies mr. choi. i just came here to find my girlfriend, who was late for our coffee date." she directly the last part of the sentence she spoke directly at jinsol who attempted spluttering out an apology, the words not appearing in her head.

"well, i trust it's not to confess to bubble wrapping my desk," he replied somewhat sarcastically. jinsol bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing, hiding her face behind jungeun's hair.

 

well, if they didn't look like a couple before, they definitely did now.

 

"no, i was out of town visiting family during christmas break. actually, this one was with me, so neither of us could have done it," she said as she poked jinsol's cheek. jinsol did her best to look convincing behind the blush that was rising across her cheeks. their professor looked unconvinced but tired enough not to push it.

"alright, miss jung, you are dismissed. try not to make any trouble on the way out ladies."

as jungeun began climbing the stairs, jinsol grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

for show, of course.

hey, who could blame her? her fake girlfriend (although probably only for the next couple seconds) was cute

 

as soon as they exited the lecture hall, jungeun broke apart their hands and began quickly walking towards the door leading outside.

"hey! where are you going?" jinsol called, reaching out for the other girl. jungeun pivoted in her foot, a few feet from the doors. she crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"i'm leaving. what are you doing?" she responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"i just wanted to say thanks. for covering for me back there." a pink tinge covered jinsol's cheeks as she nervously fixed her hair. jungeun responded with a smirk.

"you might be annoying but you don't deserve to get expelled."

"i'll take that as a compliment."

"you want to actually go and grab that coffee?" jinsol shyly asked, her tone expectant.

"no." jinsol's jaw dropped open as jungeun smirked.

"what? why not?" jinsol whined, a pout forming defensively on her lip.

jungeun began walking towards the doors again, leaving her questions unanswered. just before she was about to push them open, she paused, tilted her head in consideration and pivoted, gazing at an awkward jinsol playing with her fingers.

"jinsol?"

"yeah?" she responded, looking up.

"ask me again tomorrow."

"why?"

"because tomorrow i might say yes."


End file.
